You take my breath away
by Nyuu D
Summary: Renji sentiu que o sangue de seu corpo se acumulava em suas bochechas e seu rosto todo esquentou, mas ele não sabia se era vergonha ou se era, simplesmente, calor. O calor que o corpo de Grimmjow emanava naturalmente. /GrimmRen, 1ª do Brasil! :: YAOI, U.A
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow x Renji... Primeira do Brasil! :) Fui desafiada a fazer e aqui está, bwahahaha. Tem um pouco de Ichigo x Ishida, também. S2

U.A., passa-se em um High School no Japão. Todos são da mesma faixa etária, humanos comuns. Ou mais ou menos!

Bleach is © Tite Kubo

* * *

Abarai Renji entrou na sala de aula e seus pequenos olhos se estreitaram; diante dos demais alunos, ele era sem dúvida bem _diferente_. Aqueles cabelos vermelhos e as tatuagens pelo corpo – inclusive na cabeça – faziam com que Renji fosse bem fora dos padrões. Claro que vários ali eram um pouco fora do normal, mas Renji definitivamente se destacava. A questão é que ele viu, sentado no fundo, uma pessoa com cabelos azuis e espetados de forma irregular, sem falar nos olhos azuis e no rosto de quem comeu e não gostou. Bem, ele estava sentado logo ao lado da carteira de Renji.

No caminho, o ruivo passou por Kurosaki Ichigo e deu um tapa no alto da cabeça do garoto, que retribuiu com um xingamento em voz alta. Renji soltou um riso malicioso e encaminhou-se para sua carteira, suspirando ruidosamente. E ele parecia um pouco satisfeito consigo mesmo, embora o motivo fosse um mistério. Assim que ele sentou, aquela pessoa de cabelos azuis virou o rosto para ele, parecendo frustrado.

- E aí.

- E aí. – Renji respondeu sem muita empolgação, sem nem tirar os olhos da nuca de cabelos laranja de Ichigo.

- Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. - Apresentou-se o estranho, chupando os dentes com a língua e fazendo um barulho desagradável. Renji bufou com a falta de educação do tal Grimmjow e encostou a cabeça na parede; ok, ele mesmo não era um exemplo de educação, mas também não precisava exagerar. - E você?

- Abarai Renji.

Grimmjow bocejou e coçou o alto da cabeça. - Quem é aquele ali?

- O de cabelo laranja? - Grimmjow assentiu para Renji e o ruivo suspirou. - Kurosaki Ichigo.

Depois disso, Renji apenas ouviu Grimmjow murmurar algo inaudível e o resto da aula, ambos permaneceram calados.

(...)

- Yo, Ichigo. - Renji disse num sussurro direto no ouvido de Ichigo, que saltou para frente com o susto. - Fica calmo.

- Calmo, Renji? Como você quer que eu fique calmo nessas condições? - Ichigo enfiou o nó do dedo indicador no ouvido e sacudiu, tipo como se sentisse algum tipo de coceira. Renji espreguiçou-se para cima e sorriu diante do rosto rosado de Ichigo. O garoto estava encostado numa árvore, sozinho, antes de Renji chegar. Passaram-se segundos em silêncio até que Grimmjow aproximou-se dos dois; seu olhar era furtivo e ele enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos azuis.

Renji suspirou, entediado.

- Que foi, Renji?

- Nada, aquele cara é meio estranho... - Renji olhou de canto para Ichigo, detectando o olhar do garoto de cabelos laranja em cima de Grimmjow. A verdade mesmo, aqui, é que Ichigo e Renji tinham uma espécie de relacionamento esquisito. Era meio carnal, meio passional, meio... Esquisito. Mas Renji torceu o nariz mesmo assim quando Grimmjow parou diante deles e abriu um enorme sorriso cheio de malícia; aquele olhar era muito suspeito.

- Yo, Abarai. - Grimmjow deu um tapa com mais força do que necessário no ombro de Renji. - Não vai me apresentar seu _amiguinho?_

- Creio já ter dito o nome dele pra você. - Respondeu Renji de forma claramente hostil, mas Grimmjow não pareceu ter se intimidado com ele.

- Ah, é. Kurosaki Ichigo, né?

- É – respondeu Ichigo rapidamente, semicerrando os olhos com desconfiança. - Eu perdi alguma coisa?

- Não, mas você pode me ajudar a achar o refeitório? - Grimmjow passou o braço pelo pescoço de Ichigo, quase o sufocando. - Sou o Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Prazer, Ichigo.

- Tá brincando comigo, né? - Ichigo saiu do braço de Grimmjow e encarou este e Renji com um ar desconfortável. - Acho que vocês se conhecem melhor, talvez o Renji devesse mostrar o refeitório pra você.

Ichigo encarou Renji, irritado, e saiu dali rapidamente, encontrando Ishida no caminho. Renji observou enquanto Ishida empinava o nariz e fazia cara de desdém para Ichigo, ao mesmo tempo que este ria para ele. Ele só então percebeu que Grimmjow estava bem ao lado dele e roía as unhas.

- Qual é, Renji? Não vai me levar no refeitório? - Grimmjow lançou a ele um sorriso e Renji revirou os olhos, infeliz. Ainda mais porque Grimmjow referiu-se a ele por "Renji". - Eu tô com fome.

- Então vá comer por conta própria. - Respondeu o ruivo, mais uma vez com um ar hostil e começou a andar.

- Não diz isso – Grimmjow riu alto, e Renji preferiu ignorar o que sua mente pensou que o outro quis dizer com aquela frase. O ruivo parou de andar, bufou para si mesmo por causa de sua estúpida escolha e olhou para Grimmjow por cima do ombro.

- Vem logo antes que eu me arrependa.

Grimmjow sorriu vitorioso e acompanhou Renji para o refeitório.

E naquele dia, os dois não andaram juntos só para almoçar no refeitório. Na verdade, Renji até mesmo acompanhou Grimmjow até a casa dele; o cara até que não era tão ruim assim, apesar de ser meio rude demais e um pouco desagradável, às vezes. Mas ele era engraçado e meio encrenqueiro e Renji sentia que talvez eles pudessem se dar bem.

Talvez, só talvez, ele estivesse um pouco enganado.

Diante do prédio onde Grimmjow morava, Renji ajeitou a mochila no ombro e pigarreou alto para chamar a atenção de Grimmjow, que caminhava prédio adentro.

- Grimmjow, por que você se interessou tanto pelo Ichigo? - Renji fez o possível para soar desinteressado, mas tinha certeza absoluta que falhara. Ainda mais porque Grimmjow suspirou de uma forma estranha, como se estivesse satisfeito com alguma coisa.

- Sei lá, tem que ter um motivo para isso? - Grimmjow coçou o canto da cabeça. - Ele me parece bem...

- O quê? - Renji semicerrou um dos olhos.

- Não importa. - O outro riu e passou a mão pelos cabelos azuis. Renji sentiu que nesse exato momento, uma corrente de ar gelado passou por seu corpo e o arrepiou inteiro. Ou foi simplesmente o fato de Grimmjow exalar charme com qualquer gesto que ele fizesse – independentemente da falta de educação. Mas Renji jamais aceitaria que fosse isso. - Mas por quê? Você gosta dele?

- Quêêê? - Renji riu, incrédulo. Quanta falsidade! Renji corou e virou o rosto para o lado, sentindo-se extremamente desconfortável, ainda mais porque sentia a pressão dos olhos azuis de Grimmjow sobre si. - Eu nunca disse isso.

- Mas também não negou. - Grimmjow bocejou ruidosamente e chupou o nariz, parecendo muito cansado, embora ainda fosse quatro horas da tarde. Ele também pareceu ignorar a atitude constrangedora de Renji, e sinceramente o ruivo achou ótimo que Grimmjow fosse tão desinteressado com tudo.

- Não gosto dele.

- Então você não vai se importar se eu chamar ele pra, sei lá, comer alguma coisa?

- Você quer um encontro com um cara, Grimmjow? - Renji usou o melhor tom de desdém que conseguiu, mas novamente, falhou. Ele mais parecia um ator de quinta do que qualquer pessoa convincente que fosse.

- E qual o problema? Quanto preconceito – ele suspirou entediado e Renji ficou muito desconfiado. Não só porque ele estava querendo um ENCONTRO com Ichigo, mas também porque ele parecia não se importar em admitir isso em voz alta, ainda mais quando Renji notou visivelmente que diversas garotas torciam o pescoço para olhá-lo passar no colégio. E isso independente do fato de Grimmjow ter aquela nojenta mania de chupar os dentes com a língua. Ou de ele andar com o uniforme todo desgrenhado. Talvez isso apenas atraísse mais olhares a ele.

Isso, incluindo o de Renji. Mas não vinha ao caso agora, tanto que o ruivo sacudiu a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos.

- Não tenho preconceito. Muito pelo contrário, na verdade. - Renji suspirou, fazendo uma pausa.

- Então entra aí.

- Como é que é?

- É, eu achei que você não ia querer subir para o apartamento de um cara que gosta de sair com outros caras.

Renji encarou Grimmjow por alguns segundos, tentando decifrar que porra ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas foi impossível. - Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

- Sei. - Grimmjow riu com desprezo. - Acho que você acha que eu quero te estuprar ou sei lá. Não é muito justo.

- Eu nunca disse isso.

- Mas nunca negou.

- Já ouvi isso antes...

- Vai entrar ou não?

- E o que tem pra fazer aí? - Renji esticou o pescoço para espiar o hall do prédio e Grimmjow mexeu a cabeça para impedi-lo.

- Vai descobrir quando entrar.

- Ainda acho que não é uma boa idéia...

- Yo! - A voz invadiu o ouvido de Renji e Grimmjow; era Ichigo, e ele estava acompanhado de Ishida. Renji franziu a sobrancelha com desconfiança e Grimmmjow sorriu, o rosto cheio de malícia. - Tá fazendo o que aí, Renji?

- Nada, eu só...

- Ele estava prestes a subir pra jogar alguma coisa. Quer vir junto, Ichigo? E seu amiguinho?

Renji olhou incrédulo para Grimmjow e pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu.

- Ishida Uryuu. - Explicou Ichigo, caminhando na direção dos dois.

- Acho que eu vou passar – Ishida olhou para Ichigo com olhos insatisfeitos e Ichigo pegou o garoto pelo pulso.

- Que nada, Ishida, eu sei que você não é muito sociável mas não precisa ser sociopata.

Ishida corou, Grimmjow deu uma risada meio cruel e Renji observava tudo calado. Na verdade ele queria ver o que Ichigo pretendia com aquilo – maldito! Querendo subir pro apartamento do cara que viu uma vez na vida? E ele estava andando na rua com Ishida? Renji amaldiçoou Ichigo dentro de sua mente.

Ichigo arrastou Ishida pelo pulso até passarem por Grimmjow e entraram no hall do prédio, embora Ishida sussurrasse constantemente que aquela era uma péssima idéia. Grimmjow olhou de cima abaixo para Renji, que continuava parado no mesmo lugar. - Vamos logo? Tem certeza que vai deixar o Ichigo sozinho comigo?

- Ele não está sozinho, o Ishida tá com ele.

- Como se aquele franguinho fosse conseguir me impedir de fazer alguma coisa.

- E o que você pretende fazer com ele, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques? - Renji disse o nome dele com desdém, o que novamente não intimidou Grimmjow em nada.

- Nada, só queria saber se você se incomoda mesmo com o cara, e já tenho minha resposta. - Grimmjow sorriu, vitorioso. - Vai entrar ou não?

- ... Tch. - Renji andou rapidamente e passou por Grimmjow, dando uma _ombrada_ nele. O rapaz de cabelos azuis deu uma nova risada de vitória e caminhou atrás de Renji, enquanto este se dirigia para as escadas, onde Ichigo e Ishida aguardavam (não pacientemente, ao menos da parte de Ishida).

- Resolveu vir, Renji?

- Eu já ia vir, mesmo.

Os quatro subiram as escadas e ao chegarem no terceiro andar, caminharam pelo corredor aberto (como se fosse uma sacada) até chegar no apartamento de Grimmjow. Ele abriu a porta e empurrou com violência, fazendo a maçaneta de dentro bater na parede. Deixou que os outros entrassem e Renji reparou que a parede do lado da porta estava totalmente marcada, exatamente na altura da maçaneta. Provavelmente Grimmjow abria a porta daquele jeito todos os dias. Que animal.

- Fiquem à vontade. Querem comer?

- Eu aceito – Ichigo fez um sinal e atirou-se no sofá da sala que, aliás, fazia com a cozinha um cômodo único. A casa de Grimmjow era virada – havia umas roupas espalhadas pelo sofá, pratos sujos em cima da mesa e a pia da cozinha era um nojo. Renji se perguntou como não havia baratas ali.

- Como você consegue viver aqui, Grimmjow-san? - Ishida olhou com nojo para a mesa com os pratos sujos.

- Ah, eu limpo uma vez a cada quinze dias. - Explicou ele, tirando a camisa e jogando bem ao lado de Ichigo no sofá.

Renji torceu o nariz, sabendo que aquilo era uma tentativa de sedução e se bobear, Grimmjow estava tendo sucesso. Ichigo olhou a camisa de Grimmjow ao lado de si no sofá e depois olhou para o dono, parecendo interessado em alguma coisa que Renji não detectou o que era. Grimmjow coçou as enormes costas largas e caminhou para a pia da cozinha, empurrando os pratos como se os afundasse ali para que coubessem mais. Ishida não sentou ou se mexeu muito da onde estava, assim como Renji; mas ao contrário de Ishida, Renji não fez isso porque estava com nojo, e sim porque se sentia totalmente aprisionado pelo cheiro daquele apartamento, e provavelmente só ele estava sentindo aquele cheiro.

E não era o cheiro dos pratos sujos ou da roupa suja.

- Querem comer o que? Tem umas paradas congeladas aqui, e...

- Tem alguma coisa doce?

Grimmjow desviou sua atenção para Ichigo e sorriu, tal como alguém sorri para seu animalzinho de estimação depois deste ter feito algo fofo. - Acho que deve ter, alguma bolacha. Procura ali na dispensa, sinta-se em casa.

- Falou. - Ichigo saltou da cama e parou no armário que Grimmjow disse que era a "dispensa" e começou a vasculhar lá dentro. Renji caminhou até ele e parou bem atrás de Ichigo, enfiando a mão por cima do ombro dele.

- Você não acha que está sendo saidinho demais, Ichigo?

- Como é que é? - Ichigo olhou de esguelha para tentar enxergar Renji, mas obviamente não conseguiu. O ruivo agarrou um pacote de bolachas e ouviu Ichigo engolir no seco. - Desde quando você se importa com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer?

- Desde que _você pertence a mim_. - Renji disse com convicção e Ichigo corou profundamente, trincando os dentes, cheio de ódio.

- Eu não pertenço a ninguém, Renji. - Ele olhou para o lado e viu Ishida discutindo com Grimmjow sobre o fato de ele ter que lavar os pratos para não atrair bichos e Grimmjow ria, falando que se ele quisesse poderia ir todos os dias ali lavar os pratos para ele.

Renji sentiu que Ichigo estava irritado não só com ele, mas com o papo entre Grimmjow e Ishida, e deu espaço para o Kurosaki. Ichigo até esqueceu as bolachas da mão de Renji e foi até Grimmjow e Ishida. Renji observou enquanto Ichigo soltava um comentário ácido e dizia que ele e Ishida tinham que ir.

- Mas já, Ichigo? - Grimmjow franziu a sobrancelha.

- É, já. Ishida e eu temos uns assuntos a resolver.

- Não vai querer levar suas bolachas, Ichigo? - Grimmjow sorriu com ironia e Ichigo semicerrou os olhos.

- Não, obrigado, fica pra próxima.

- Venha buscar quando quiser.

- Ichigo, não quer que eu vá...? - Renji começou, mas Ichigo o interrompeu imediatamente, praticamente o atropelando nas palavras.

- Não, eu vou com o Ishida. Nos vemos mais tarde, Renji. Tchau, Grimmjow.

- Tchau Ichigo... E pra você também, Ishida.

- Obrigado pelo convite. - Agradeceu Ishida com sua polidez costumeira, apesar de ter rejeitado o convite antes; quando ele estava ajeitando o óculos, Ichigo o puxou desajeitadamente pelo pulso novamente, caminhando porta afora. Renji parou no batente e observou enquanto Ichigo resmungava para Ishida e gesticulava freneticamente, ao passo que Uryuu apenas assentia sem entender muita coisa.

- Vai ficar, Renji? - Grimmjow olhou para o ruivo, suspirando com uma expressão estranha de prazer. Renji engoliu no seco e olhou o pacote de bolachas que estava em sua mão. Jogou-as em cima da mesa e depois, ele ergueu o olhar para Grimmjow.

Ele era muito grande – possivelmente maior que Renji, coisa que apenas Sado havia conseguido ultrapassar – e tinha braços enormes, olhos profundos e gelados e seus cabelos azuis davam a ele um ar muito diferente do normal. Fora o imenso sorriso de dentes brancos que ele exibia com tanto prazer; Renji sabia que aquilo era perigoso. Que apesar da raiva que estava sentindo por Grimmjow porque ele estava dando em cima de Ichigo, ele se sentia atraído pelo outro e não havia explicação para isso.

- Acho que não vejo um motivo pra ir embora.

- Legal. - Grimmjow apoiou-se na pia. - Sabe cozinhar?

- Tive que aprender.

- Então fique à vontade.

- Como é? Eu vou ter que cozinhar?

- Ué, por que não?

- Não tô afim. Eu vi umas batatas fritas na sua dispensa, pega ali e vamos comer aquilo.

Grimmjow revirou os olhos e caminhou até o armário, abriu e pegou dois pacotes de batatas fritas. Ele jogou um para Renji e o outro, abriu com um estouro – tipo batendo as duas mãos dos dois lados do pacote – e jogou uma na boca, mastigando. Renji observou o pacote e depois o abriu puxando pelos dois lados e jogou um punhado delas na boca, na verdade, mais do que conseguia mastigar.

Renji sentou-se no sofá e Grimmjow atirou-se ao lado dele, colocando o pacote na barriga e comendo, fazendo muito mais barulho do que o normal. Renji suspirou, e Grimmjow olhou para ele de canto de olho.

- Qual é a sua com o Ichigo?

- Como assim?

- É, eu notei. Fala logo.

- Não há nada entre eu e o Ichigo. - Renji levou uma batata à boca e mastigou. O outro permaneceu calado. Renji sabia que não era verdade; mas não queria falar para Grimmjow. Independente do motivo. Ele queria dominar Ichigo e ficar com ele só para si, mas não queria admitir isso publicamente. E era exatamente isso que deixava Ichigo tão furioso. Nada mais justo, vamos combinar.

- Me parece que você gosta dele.

Renji calou-se e quando virou o rosto para encarar Grimmjow e xingá-lo, dizendo que ele era um babaca que tirava conclusões precipitadas, deu de cara com os olhos azuis de Grimmjow e quase que bateu o nariz no dele. Com o susto, Renji saltou e ficou de lado no sofá.

Grimmjow aproximou-se dele, arrastando o traseiro no sofá e jogou o pacote de batatas pro lado.

- Que porra você tá fazendo? - Renji sentiu que aquele cheiro impregnado na casa estava muito mais forte. Era o cheiro de Grimmjow. Era um cheiro forte de suor – mas não aquele suor que _fede,_ tipo de gente que não toma banho... É o suor depois de uma noite de amor – e um perfume estranho, amadeirado e sutil, mas ele sentia perfeitamente mesclado com o outro odor. Mas apesar de ser estranho, era BOM. Muito bom. Invadia as narinas de Renji e o fez ficar em alfa por tempo o suficiente para que Grimmjow arrastasse o corpo para cima dele.

Grimmjow chupou o dente com a língua e Renji fez uma expressão de desprezo, acordando para a realidade.

A essa altura Grimmjow já estava praticamente por cima de Renji, já que este, no susto inicial, se encolheu no sofá com as pernas para cima. Renji sentiu que sua respiração estava ficando intensa demais e o cheiro de Grimmjow o estava entorpecendo.

Inferno.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis apoiou o queixo entre os joelhos do ruivo e suspirou.

- O que você tá pensando?

- Que sua casa _fede._

Grimmjow franziu as sobrancelhas, cheirou o ar e olhou para Renji novamente. - Não sinto cheiro de nada.

- Claro, você já se acostumou, gênio.

Renji engoliu seco e o outro assentiu com ironia, levantou do sofá, pegou nos calcanhares do ruivo e puxou com violência, fazendo com que Renji batesse a nuca no braço do sofá, mas ficasse basicamente estirado no sofá todo. Grimmjow passou por cima dele novamente e sentou na barriga de Renji, olhando para ele por cima, com um ar de superioridade irritante.

- Sai de cima de mim, porra!

- Eu não. Você disse que não sentia nada pelo Ichigo.

- E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? - Renji massageou a nuca enquanto olhava para Grimmjow, e pela primeira vez ele estava um pouco intimidado. É porque Grimmjow era largo e forte e estava... O dominando totalmente.

E isso não era algo que acontecia o tempo todo. Na verdade, NUNCA acontecia.

- Sendo assim eu posso fazer proveito de você.

- Tá tirando uma com a minha cara? - Renji tentou empurrar Grimmjow e conseguiu um pouco, mas o outro forçou para continuar onde estava. - Achei que você estava afim do Ichigo.

- E estou.

- ...

- E eu não posso estar afim de você, também?

- Não!

- Posso sim.

Grimmjow deitou o tronco em cima de Renji e beijou o ruivo, invadindo a boca dele com a grossa língua. Aparentemente, tudo em Grimmjow era meio grosso – hum... que estranha essa frase - incluindo a própria personalidade dele. Renji vidrou os olhos e resistiu, não retribuindo o beijo de forma alguma, e Grimmjow insistiu. Renji sentiu que saliva começava a escorrer pelo canto de sua boca, o cheiro de Grimmjow dominava sua mente e ele se pegou apertando os enormes braços do outro.

Inferno...

Renji finalmente retribuiu o beijo de Grimmjow e quando este percebeu, virou o corpo e caiu no chão com Renji em cima de si. Ele tinha agora total liberdade para sair fora, mas... Não fez. E ele sabia que Grimmjow estava fazendo isso para testá-lo. E ele era infernalmente irritante por isso.

Essa era uma boa descrição para Grimmjow. Porque ele era infernalmente irritante, rude e irônico, mas ao mesmo tempo... Infernalmente tentador. E Renji não sabia lidar bem com tentações.

* * *

Reviews? :D

PS: Continua no próximo capítulo... hahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

Bem, só pra dar uma explicada básica... Capítulo anterior era mais o ponto de vista do Renji, esse é mais do Grimmjow. :D

Enjoy! s2

* * *

Grimmjow adorava aula de educação física; principalmente quando o professor dava algum esporte para que eles jogassem livremente. Grimmjow era novo naquela escola e aquela aula de educação física também era nova para ele, e ele sinceramente esperava não se decepcionar muito. Ele chegou para a aula estralando os dedos, e isso não era algo muito amistoso. Parecia um lutador de boxe feroz prestes a quebrar a cara de seu adversário.

Mas a verdade é que ele estava calmo. A tarde de segunda-feira passada foi extremamente proveitosa, muito embora Renji não colaborasse muito com ele. Renji foi totalmente teimoso e apesar de ter gritado como uma menininha – ao menos ao ponto de vista de Grimmjow – insistia em fazer aquela cara de mau. Acho que os dois tinham choques de personalidade, e bem por isso Renji não olhava na cara de Grimmjow desde aquele dia. Já era quarta-feira da outra semana e Grimmjow ainda não conseguira arrancar nem um "oi" daquele jumento. Tudo porque ele era orgulhoso demais, mas tudo bem ficar irritado, agora não falar nada?

E lá era culpa de Grimmjow se Renji ficava totalmente nas mãos dele?

Grimmjow foi o último a chegar; ele parou atrás dos outros alunos e inconfundivelmente, avistou os cabelos ruivos presos no rabo de cavalo alto de Renji, os cabelos laranja de Ichigo e entre eles, estava aquele quatro-olhos, Ishida. Grimmjow soltou uma risada sarcástica e imaginou porque Ishida estava entre eles; pelo que ele havia entendido, Renji e Ichigo _tinham_ sim alguma coisa, e por acaso Ishida era tipo o verdadeiro amor de Ichigo?

Tanto faz. Grimmjow esticou o tronco nu – por sinal, ele era o único cara-de-pau que estava sem camiseta – e esperou enquanto o professor dava as instruções. Ele mandou fazerem duplas para se aquecer. Grimmjow cruzou os braços e observou a movimentação dos garotos, já que a educação física era separada por sexos, e quando todos já haviam formado suas duplas, ele viu Renji parado bem do outro lado do bolo de garotos que se formava. Renji torceu o nariz, contrariado, e andou até Grimmjow com a cara fechada.

- Vai ser meu parceiro? - Disse o de cabelos azuis com um tom de malícia visível na voz e Renji o ignorou totalmente. - Ah, qual é, não vai falar nada? Você tem dez anos ou o quê? Doeu tanto assim?

- Cala essa boca, puta merda hein. - Renji fez um gesto amplo e rude com o braço, como se quisesse que Grimmjow saísse de perto dele.

- Você não fala comigo desde segunda-feira passada.

- Tenho meus motivos.

- Você fala com a boca, não com o...

- Cala a boca! - Renji o interrompeu. Ele corou de leve nas bochechas e virou-se para o professor, e Grimmjow notou que ele apenas fingia se concentrar. O professor deu novas instruções para que se aquecessem e Grimmjow observou a posição que ele fazia com um outro aluno e que os outros deveriam imitar.

Renji ficou parado.

- Vira. - Grimmjow desenhou um círculo no ar com o indicador.

- Nem a pau.

- Nem a pau?...

- Vira você! - Renji ignorou o comentário _espertinho_ de Grimmjow e o obrigou a virar de costas. O ruivo pegou os dois braços de Grimmjow e os trouxe para trás, juntando os pulsos para alongar as costas e os braços também.

Grimmjow olhou para trás e viu – com algum esforço – que Renji fazia uma careta; devia estar se esforçando para não corar. A verdade é que Renji estava sim se esforçando para não corar, ainda mais porque os músculos de Grimmjow se retesavam com a força exercida pelo ruivo nos braços do outro, mas Grimmjow não deduziu nada disso. Pensou besteira, como sempre.

Ele chupou o dente com a língua. Renji apertou mais o braço.

- Isso dói!

- Nada mais justo.

- É o quê?

- Nada. - Renji soltou os braços de Grimmjow depois de quase deslocar o ombro do coitado e virou de costas, relutante, afinal todos tinham que fazer a droga do aquecimento. Grimmjow pegou nos pulsos de Renji e fez o mesmo movimento que o ruivo fez nele, mas sem apertar com tanta violência. Grimmjow esticou o pescoço para trás para olhar o corpo de Renji e quando o ruivo olhou para trás, ele tipo FLAGROU os olhos azuis de Grimmjow nele e saltou para a frente.

- Que que você tá fazendo?

- Te alongando.

- ... Tô falando dos seus olhos.

- Renji, eu achei que você era menos bicha que isso.

- QUÊÊÊ? - Houve um momento de silêncio onde os dois se encararam e depois, Renji pegou na garganta de Grimmjow e apertou; na falta de gola da camiseta, vai lá mesmo. - NÃO FALE ISSO DE NOVO. - Grimmjow pigarreou forte. Ele viu que os olhos de Renji lampejavam de ódio; nesse momento, vieram uns garotos para separar e quem segurava Renji... Era Ichigo.

Grimmjow olhou de cima para Renji – erguendo a cabeça, porque não havia muita diferença de altura entre os dois – e semicerrou os olhos com desprezo. Certamente Renji era muito bicha, ainda mais a ponto de ficar todo estressadinho com uma piadinha. Ishida pegou no braço de Grimmjow e ele virou a cabeça ao sentir o toque gentil do garoto.

- Você tá legal, Grimmjow-san?

- Sim, ótimo. A força dele não é o suficiente pra me _tirar o fôlego. _- Grimmjow cuspiu as palavras cheio de desdém e encarou Renji com olhos rancorosos. Ishida fez uma expressão desconfiada e Ichigo falava ao pé do ouvido de Renji, provavelmente palavras para acalmá-lo.

- Suma da minha frente, Grimmjow. - Renji disse com tanto rancor quanto o outro e Grimmjow se invocou.

Se invocou de verdade.

E Grimmjow invocado não é uma coisa muito agradável.

Ele foi até Renji, se agachou um tanto e pegou Renji pelas pernas, colocando-o no ombro com violência.

- MAS QUE M... ME SOLTA, GRIMMJOW!

Renji se debateu e Grimmjow ignorou totalmente; Ishida boquiabriu-se e seus olhos arregalaram-se debaixo dos óculos. Ichigo apenas fez uma expressão atônita. Os demais estavam chocados tanto quanto Ishida, e Renji esperneava feito um louco, socando as costas de Grimmjow.

- Dá pra parar com isso?!

- SÓ SE VOCÊ ME COLOCAR NO CHÃO!

Quando o professor estava se aproximando, Grimmjow exclamou que Renji havia contundido o músculo do braço e que tinha que ser levado imediatamente para a enfermaria; Renji dizia que era mentira, mas o professor o ignorou, achando que estava apenas tentando continuar na aula. Ele deixou que Grimmjow levasse Renji e quanto mais o ruivo se sacudia e o socava, mais Grimmjow ficava estressado. Suas costas estavam doendo e Renji, pra variar, não colaborava.

- Você não quer que eu te arraste pelos cabelos, quer? ENTÃO CALA ESSA BOCA! - Grimmjow exclamou a plenos pulmões, sua voz naturalmente grossa ficou muito ameaçadora com a elevação do tom. Renji calou-se e Grimmjow respirou fundo, satisfeito que o ruivo finalmente tivesse ficado quieto.

Ele levou Renji até o vestiário da quadra externa e somente depois de trancar a porta é que soltou Renji no chão; isso porque o ruivo bateu a cabeça no batente da porta e depois na parede em menos de cinco minutos ali dentro no ombro de Grimmjow. Eles se encararam, Grimmjow parado na frente da porta e Renji na outra extremidade, mantendo uma distância segura. Ele parecia tenso e Grimmjow franziu a testa, se perguntando o motivo daquilo.

- Qual é a tua, Renji? Você tem algum tipo de problema de aceitação pessoal?

- ...

- Se você acha que isso é tão errado, porque não esmurrou minha cara quando eu encostei em você? - Grimmjow falava com um tom de claro ódio e ele passou a língua pelos lábios. Esfregou o canto da boca com a costa da mão quando sentiu uma gota de saliva ali e respirou fundo. - Você só pode estar de brincadeira.

- Não tenho nada de errado, Grimmjow. Eu tenho direito de não querer mais olhar na sua cara depois que você me...

- O quê? Vai dizer que foi contra sua vontade?

Renji calou-se e as maçãs de seu rosto ficaram rosadas.

- Imaginei.

- Não quero mais falar sobre isso.

- E por quê? QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA, RENJI?

- O meu problema? É que como o Ichigo não estava disponível, você resolveu mudar de alvo.

- ... - Grimmjow encarou Renji, incrédulo. Ele não podia estar falando sério. O que ele queria dizer com isso? Ele estava se sentindo algum tipo de estepe, ou estava com ciúme? Porque com aquele tipo de comentário, o problema não podia ser o fato de Grimmjow ter se interessado por Ichigo. - Ah...

- Ah o quê?

- É que você queria ter sido minha primeira opção?

- COMO É QUE É?

Grimmjow começou a rir, só que não era cruel, ou sarcástico. Era apenas... Uma risada de quem se diverte com algo. E numa boa. Renji ficou vermelho de raiva – ou de vergonha, não dava para saber – e avançou na direção de Grimmjow, dando de dedo na cara dele.

- Pára de rir! Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Eu não queria nada com você, pra início de conversa, você que veio pra cima de mim!

Grimmjow conteve a risada e sacudiu a cabeça. - Nah... Acho que pelo pouco que você me conheceu, já dá pra saber que se eu tivesse interessado de verdade no Ichigo, eu teria ido direto nele, não acha?

Renji franziu a sobrancelha e olhou para ele com olhos desconfiados.

- O Ichigo até que é bonito, vá lá, mas ele é tão franguinho quanto o amigo quatro-olhos dele.

- Como o Ishida? Tá brincando né?

- Na realidade, não, mas isso não importa. - Grimmjow encostou-se na porta e coçou a lateral do corpo. - Eu saquei que tinha alguma coisa quando você entrou na sala e foi logo dando um tapa no cara.

- Você é bem esperto – disse o ruivo cheio de ironia, e Grimmjow deu uma gargalhada idiota. - O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que o Ichigo foi só um jeito de te atrair. - Grimmjow caminhou na direção de Renji, parando perto do ruivo; não muito perto, apenas o suficiente. Ele percebeu que Renji respirava de uma forma estranha, tipo como se estivesse sentindo algum fedor ou estivesse com falta de ar. - Eu tô fedendo, cara? - Ele ergueu o braço e cheirou a axila.

Putz. Sem comentários.

- Não – disse Renji com um ar de quem se diverte. - Não tá.

- Ah bom. - Ele deu de ombros. - O que eu estava dizendo é que... Bom, eu fui totalmente bem sucedido, diz aí.

- Resumindo, você usou o Ichigo?

- Sei lá... Eu só sei que vi você, e foi por você que eu me interessei, naturalmente.

É claro. Renji era forte, tinha aquele cabelo vermelho-vivo, aquelas tatuagens pelo corpo e os olhos pequenos e irritados dele atraíam Grimmjow sem nem ter que fazer muito esforço. Só de Renji entrar na sala no primeiro dia, Grimmjow já estava afim dele.

- Naturalmente... Como você é babaca. Podia ter falado logo de uma vez.

- Quer dizer que você não tem vergonha?

Renji revirou os olhos e jogou-se no banco do vestiário. Grimmjow coçou a cabeça e ficou observando Renji enquanto ele parecia pensar, ou ponderar as possibilidades existentes. Sinceramente, ele não estava lá tão confiante assim. Renji era muito teimoso e temperamental, e Grimmjow não tinha paciência pra frescura. Além do mais, era mais do que claro que ele gostava de Ichigo, independente do motivo para isso. Talvez houvesse mais coisa por trás daquilo do que Grimmjow imaginava.

- O Ichigo é importante pra mim. - Explicou Renji, olhando para o chão. Grimmjow focou sua atenção nele. - O que aconteceu segunda-feira não pode acontecer de novo.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor entre os dois, onde Grimmjow respirou ruidosamente, ao menos comparada à forma como Renji parecia EVITAR respirar, o que incomodava bastante. Ele ainda estava achando que estava fedendo, mas Renji havia garantido que não, então... Bem, Grimmjow sentou ao lado de Renji e olhou para ele.

- Acho que você só está incomodado porque eu não sou como o Ichigo.

- Como assim?

- Ah, sabe como é, eu _não sou seu uke e nunca vou ser._ - Grimmjow usou um tom sério, que fez Renji franzir a sobrancelha com raiva.

Eles ficaram se encarando, novamente em silêncio, até que Renjji atirou-se em cima de Grimmjow e o derrubou no banco. Eles trocaram um olhar, e Grimmjow sentiu intensamente que estava absolutamente correto sobre o que Renji estava pensando. O ruivo o beijou e Grimmjow curvou o canto dos lábios num sorriso cruel, fechando os olhos.

Deixou que Renji fizesse o que queria, mas claramente sentiu que ele não conseguia – possivelmente pelo fato de Grimmjow ser tão rude o tempo todo e tão grande, maior que ele, na verdade. Claro que tamanho não é documento, mas nesse caso, é. Renji esfregou a palma da mão pelo peito de Grimmjow e sentiu que Renji ficava alterado pela fricção entre os corpos. O ruivo separou o lábio do outro e Grimmjow abriu os olhos lentamente, olhando para ele.

Renji inspirou fundo, pela primeira vez durante o tempo em que estavam ali, e Grimmjow arqueou a sobrancelha.

Ele chupou o dente com a língua.

- Essa sua mania é nojenta.

- Que mania?

- Essa – Renji imitou Grimmjow, e este fez uma expressão de curiosidade.

- Eu faço isso?

- Você não tinha notado?!

- Eu não – Grimmjow sacudiu os ombros e respirou, parecendo entediado. - Acho que está claro porque eu jamais vou ser dominado por você.

- Quêêê?

- Você só fez isso pra mostrar que pode, né? Afinal você disse que não ia acontecer de novo...

Renji corou.

- Eu...

- É, eu sei. - Grimmjow empurrou Renji e quando o ruivo caiu de costas no chão, reclamando da dor, o de cabelos azuis caiu por cima dele. Renji olhou incomodado para Grimmjow e tentou empurrá-lo pelo peito, mas foi difícil. Na realidade, foi uma tentativa em vão. Grimmjow forçou e continuou onde estava, baixou a testa e encostou na de Renji. - Você não tem que fazer o que não quer. Fique à vontade para viver sua história de amor com o Ichigo... Eu não vou te atormentar.

Grimmjow levantou do chão e chupou o dente de um jeito muito mais ruidoso, e claro que foi de propósito, ao menos dessa vez. Ele normalmente fazia inconscientemente, mesmo, não estava mentindo ao dizer que nunca havia notado. E ele fez isso, dessa vez, desdenhando Renji de uma forma muito irritante.

O ruivo ficou no chão. Estupefato. Nem acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

- Sinceramente Renji, eu não vou ficar insistindo em você. Você não quer, mesmo. - Grimmjow deu a volta no banco e dirigiu-se para a porta, e nesse meio tempo, Renji já estava de pé.

- Por que você fez toda aquela cena, então? Qual é a sua, Grimmjow? O que você quer?

- Nada que você deva saber por hora. - Ele virou as costas para Renji e suspirou. - Fique com o Ichigo, você o quer. O problema, é que...

- O quê?

Grimmjow queria dizer que tinha certeza absoluta que Ichigo estava totalmente e irrefutavelmente apaixonado por Ishida, afinal não era difícil perceber o brilho enorme nos olhos cor-de-avelã de Ichigo quando ele via o quatro-olhos.

- Sei lá, você mesmo vai perceber. Tô caindo fora, Renji.

- ...

Grimmjow esperava que Renji falasse alguma coisa, mas ele não o fez. Suspirou, decepcionado.

- Até, Renji.

Ele abriu a porta, deu um passo afora e bateu atrás de si com violência. Renji ia se arrepender profundamente disso. _"Não vou te atormentar"_? Que mentira, Grimmjow...

* * *

Não, eu não dou nome aos capítulos das minhas fics, sou péssima com isso.

**Dayane Manfrere, Kira 'Larry', Pop-chan e Tamires... **Obrigada pelas reviews! ;)

Quem começou a ler agora, ou não mandou review antes... se puder, eu agradeço s2

Continua no próximo (e último) capítulo \o\


	3. Chapter 3

Mais uma vez, ponto de vista do Renji... Embora desta vez varie um pouco porque temos lemon! Yay! Mas nada explícito...

Último capítulo da fic a qual eu mais me orgulho *-* espero que gostem. :D

* * *

Ao passo que o tempo passava, Renji começava a ficar cada vez mais incomodado. Não só porque Ichigo estava muito estranho nos últimos tempos – especialmente em tempos críticos, como... Bem, à noite, metaforicamente falando –, mas Grimmjow não falava mais com ele desde o acontecimento no vestiário. E aquilo já havia acontecido há cerca de dois meses; Grimmjow ficava sozinho pelo colégio ou com uma ou duas garotas, normalmente aquelas que ficavam sorrindo para ele o tempo todo, enquanto ele parecia um pouco infeliz. Mas o problema além desse, é que Grimmjow também vinha passando MUITO tempo com Ichigo. Quando o de cabelos laranja não estava com Ishida, ele estava com Grimmjow.

E Renji estava começando a ficar PIRADO. Na sala de aula, quando Grimmjow estava sentado ao lado dele – absolutamente calado – ele podia ouvir quando ele chupava os dentes, e sentia aquele cheiro... Ou ouvia quando ele fungava pelo nariz. E cada som ou gesto de Grimmjow dominava a mente de Renji de uma maneira que ele não conseguia controlar. Mas eles não se falaram uma só vez. Nem mesmo um bom dia. Parecia uma vingança de Grimmjow, mas que era irritante, era.

E naquele dia da escola, Renji ficou acompanhado de Kira durante o intervalo e observou enquanto Grimmjow e Ichigo conversavam no pátio. Kira falava com ele, mas Renji não ouvia; ele só queria saber o que aqueles dois estavam falando, e pior ainda, a forma como Grimmjow abraçava Ichigo pelo ombro com força e Ichigo ria para ele.

Malditos.

- Tá me ouvindo, Renji?

- Ah... Não, desculpe, nos falamos mais tarde. - Disse Renji num tom ríspido e Kira praguejou, xingando o ruivo, mas naquele tom que amigos fazem. Renji afastou-se dele e caminhou na direção de Grimmjow e Ichigo, que estavam à sombra de uma árvore. Ishida estava sentado ali perto e olhava para os dois furtivamente de vez em quando, como se os vigiasse ou coisa parecida.

- Ah, falaí, Renji – Ichigo recepcionou o ruivo com um sorriso nos lábios e Renji nem o respondeu, foi direto em cima de Grimmjow e o pegou pela gola da camisa.

Quase um deja vú.

- Oe, Renji! - Ichigo tentou segurar Renji, mas Grimmjow sequer reagiu ao ato de violência dele. Ichigo olhou desconfiado para os dois e Renji encarava Grimmjow profundamente, como se quisesse ler o que estava dentro da cabeça de cabelos azuis daquele maldito, mas não conseguia. Grimmjow era um livro fechado.

Ishida levantou de onde estava e caminhou até eles rapidamente.

- Ichigo...? - Ishida disse num tom calmo e parou ao lado de Ichigo, como se esperasse alguma explicação, mas não havia.

Grimmjow e Renji ficaram se encarando durante longos segundos. Renji prendeu a respiração, é claro, nessa hora. Não tinha jeito seguro de estar tão perto de Grimmjow daquele jeito, sentir o cheiro dele e não querer se entregar para ele imediatamente. E Renji se auto-censurou por esse pensamento, reparando que os lábios de Grimmjow se curvavam num sorriso torto e absolutamente irresistível.

- Vem comigo.

- Quê? - Grimmjow franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Vem logo.

Renji puxou o outro uns dois passos e depois soltou para que ele andasse por conta própria. Atrás dos dois, Ichigo e Ishida estavam um pouco impressionados, mas não os seguiram. Grimmjow caminhou em passos largos atrás de Renji, que caminhava rapidamente e sem destino; ele só queria encontrar um lugar onde pudesse despejar seus rancores em cima dele. Queria que ele soubesse o quanto era um completo idiota.

Assim que encontrou uma porta, entrou; era o armário de produtos de limpeza do zelador, muito apropriado. Ele esperou Grimmjow entrar, entrou, fechou a porta e quando a porta fez o _click_, Grimmjow o agarrou pelo quadril e empurrou Renji na porta; o choque das costas do ruivo com a porta provocou um ruído alto e quando Grimmjow encostou seus lábios nos dele... Renji inspirou fundo, e por sorte o cheiro dele se mesclava com os produtos da sala.

Eles se beijaram e Renji sentiu que o sangue de seu corpo se acumulava em suas bochechas e seu rosto todo esquentou, mas ele não sabia se era vergonha ou se era, simplesmente, calor. O calor que o corpo de Grimmjow emanava naturalmente.

Renji virou o rosto à força e Grimmjow encostou os lábios no ouvido dele, respirando ruidosamente. Mas ele não chamara Grimmjow para que ele matasse a saudade ou sei lá o que quer que fosse. Renji o empurrou, mas não com força, apenas para que ele se afastasse e Grimmjow não reclamou.

- O que foi, Renji?

- Você tá tendo alguma coisa com o Ichigo?

Grimmjow encarou Renji com um ar de vitória, parecendo contente consigo mesmo. O ruivo torceu o nariz.

- Se eu tenho algo com o Ichigo? Se eu tô, tipo, levando ele pra cama?

- Não precisa ser tão grosseiro – disse Renji, mas já sabendo que se não fosse assim, simplesmente NÃO seria Grimmjow.

- E por que você quer saber? Achei que você não se importasse.

- Eu nunca disse isso, e também nunca neguei, já sei. Mas eu me importo com o Ichigo.

- É.

- ...

- Você quer que eu diga o que, Renji?

- Só a verdade.

- Não tenho que te falar nada.

Renji bufou; Grimmjow havia mandado que Renji fosse feliz com Ichigo ou sei lá o que, mas de repente ele estava caindo em cima de Ichigo de novo? E será que era porque ele queria provocar ciúmes no ruivo?

- Grimmjow...

- ...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, se olhando; Grimmjow parecia querer tentar entrar na mente de Renji e vice-versa.

- Você tem dormido com o Ichigo, não tem? - Disse Grimmjow num tom de voz calmo, como se falasse de um piquenique no parque ou coisa assim.

Renji ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Não recentemente, ele anda um pouco distante...

Grimmjow riu com o fato de Renji ter assumido sem nem perceber; o ruivo corou.

- E você acha que é por minha causa?

- ... Sinceramente, sim.

Nesse momento, Grimmjow simplesmente soltou uma gargalhada. Renji torceu o rosto numa careta insatisfeita e avançou na direção do outro, dando um empurrão no peito de Grimmjow; ele cambaleou de leve para trás e continuou a rir irritantemente alto.

- Qual é, Renji – ele fingiu secar uma lágrima dos olhos, mas de chorar de rir, mesmo. - Não é por minha causa, é pelo quatro-olhos. Vai dizer que você AINDA não notou?

Renji franziu a sobrancelha, pensando. É, olhando por esse lado, ele andava tão obcecado com Grimmjow que sequer notou que Ichigo estava tão mais próximo de Ishida. E como eles se olhavam durante as aulas e como Ichigo andava com os ombros tocando o dele quando estavam no corredor, coisa que ele não fazia com ninguém. Na verdade, Ichigo até parecia outra pessoa perto de Ishida. Mas ele não estava totalmente seguro dessa idéia.

- Não sei se devo acreditar nisso... - Ele usou um tom visivelmente inseguro, embora essa não fosse sua intenção.

- Posso te provar, eu já vi os dois juntos. Alguns intervalos eles sempre ficam lá atrás do bosque do pátio... Mas como eu estava hoje com o Ichigo, o Ishida ficou longe. Ele claramente não gosta de mim.

- Então me leva pra eu ver.

Grimmjow avançou na direção de Renji, curvou as costas de leve e seu nariz tocou no do ruivo. - Como quiser. - Ele colou os lábios nos do outro rapidamente e passou por ele com uma trombada.

Renji corou e desejou esganar Grimmjow por aquele jeito irritante dele.

Eles saíram dali e Renji seguiu o outro pelos corredores; eles saíram do prédio e caminharam pelo pátio. Faltava uns cinco minutos para o intervalo terminar. Grimmjow passou as pernas pro cima dos arbustos que separavam o pátio do minúsculo bosque e Renji foi logo atrás, caminhando mais lentamente. Eles pararam atrás de uma árvore e Renji arregalou os olhos ao ver as mãos de Ichigo escorregando pela perna de Ishida – e ele reconhecia pelo cabelo peculiar de Uryuu.

Eles faziam uns barulhos e Ishida resmungava e suspirava.

- Meu...

Grimmjow fez um sinal pra que Renji se calasse e o puxou rapidamente para longe dali, antes que o ruivo fizesse alguma besteira; e isso foi bom, porque Renji sentiu uma dose de adrenalina correr em suas veias e ele queria socar Ichigo.

Ele passou atrapalhado por cima dos arbustos e quase tropeçou ao chegar no pátio.

- Você tá legal?

- Eu tô. - Renji suspirou entristecido e esfregou a nuca com a palma da mão. - Eu já devia ter suspeitado, como eu sou idiota.

- Você não era obrigado a adivinhar. - Grimmjow olhou por cima da cabeça de Renji com um ar sonhador. Nesse momento, a sineta soou alto. - Vamos voltar pra sala.

Renji assentiu e seguiu Grimmjow para a sala de aula, mas sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. Só que ele não conseguia se encontrar.

(...)

Quando a aula acabou, Renji continuou sentado na carteira com o olho vidrado em sua mesa. O pessoal levantava e começava a empurrar as carteiras para varrer o chão e limpar o quadro, e Grimmjow deu uma sacudida no ruivo. - Acorda, cara.

Renji ergueu a cabeça e encarou os olhos azuis do outro, parecendo feliz em vê-lo. Grimmjow sorriu torto e o ruivo levantou da carteira para ir ajudar os outros; assim que o processo se encerrou, ele saiu acompanhado do de cabelos azuis e foram caminhando em silêncio. Saíram da escola, foram pela rua e logo estavam no prédio de Grimmjow. Renji parou na entrada e o outro olhou para ele parecendo incomodado.

- Quer subir?

- Hein?

- Quer subir, no meu apartamento?

- Ah... - Renji nem respondeu; apenas caminhou prédio adentro e Grimmjow o seguiu; eles subiram, Grimmjow abriu a porta e Renji entrou ali, aspirando o ar com prazer. Ele não estava se segurando dessa vez. E o apartamento estava muito mais limpo do que da vez em que ele esteve lá. Aparentemente Grimmjow havia passado recentemente pelo processo quinzenal de limpeza.

O ruivo sentou-se no sofá e observou enquanto o outro jogava a mochila em cima da mesa, estralava as costas e caía sentado ao lado dele.

- Você não tá legal, tá?

- Tudo bem, eu tô. Já passou o choque inicial.

- Eu acho que isso foi um sinal...

Renji olhou para ele, mas Grimmjow estava com os olhos para outro lugar. Era para o vazio, na verdade, porque ele não parecia concentrado.

- Sinal?

O de cabelos azuis virou o rosto para o ruivo, finalmente, e deu um sorriso.

- Ichigo não está mais com você...

- E...?

Grimmjow olhou para ele com um dos olhos semicerrados numa expressão cheia de malícia e ele apoiou o cotovelo no encosto do sofá e dedilhou o rosto de Renji delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos, coisa que era meio esquisita e fez a orelha do ruivo esquentar.

- E... Que quem eu quero desde o começo é você.

- E o que isso significa?

Renji enrijeceu com a mão de Grimmjow descendo do rosto até o peito. Aquele cheiro, aquelas mãos, aquela... Pessoa. Grimmjow era enlouquecedor; era muito difícil para ele conseguir se conter perto do rapaz. Renji respirou fundo e o ar estava contaminado com aquele cheiro, sua mente estava dominada pelo toque do outro em seu abdômen. A mão descia lentamente e subia antes de atingir um ponto crítico, uma forma clara de provocação e profissional. Grimmjow sem dúvidas tinha certeza do que estava fazendo.

- Você não vai se lamentar a perda do seu Ichigo, vai?

- Ele não é mais _meu_ Ichigo.

- Mais? - Grimmjow riu.

- É... - Estranhamente, Renji riu junto com ele.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio uns minutos e Grimmjow brincava com os dedos em cima da barriga de Renji, que ele forçava inconscientemente embora não houvesse necessidade. Ele respirou fundo novamente, deixando-se dominar e fechou os olhos, deitou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e suspirou alto. Sentiu a outra mão de Grimmjow em seu rosto e quando abriu os olhos, o outro estava muito próximo; tão próximo que Renji sequer conseguia focar seu rosto. Eles se beijaram, um novo beijo e dessa vez não havia nenhum tipo de relutância de nenhuma das partes. E era tão intenso que Renji sentiu que seu fôlego foi roubado à medida que Grimmjow se erguia no sofá e ia para cima dele.

Meio desajeitados – ainda mais considerando o tamanho dos dois –, eles se ajeitaram no sofá e Renji pôs as pernas para cima do sofá, Grimmjow deitou por cima dele e começou a puxar os botões da camisa do ruivo, e com certa violência devo acrescentar; se a costura não fosse boa, já teria cedido. Ele fez um ruído estranho e ergueu o corpo.

- Me recuso.

- Quêê? - Renji sentiu o rosto esquentar de constrangimento e Grimmjow abanou as mãos.

- Não, tô falando de ficar aqui no sofá.

- Ah... - Ele suspirou aliviado. E riu da própria idiotice.

Grimmjow sorriu torto e ergueu Renji pelos braços; eles se chocaram e Grimmjow olhou de leve para baixo, os olhos grudados nos do ruivo e ele parecia admirá-lo claramente. Renji até ficou meio constrangido, se quer saber. Grimmjow apertou os quadris de Renji com os braços e eles se beijaram mais uma vez, e era um pouco mais agitado do que antes; eles começaram a andar para o quarto e Grimmjow derrubou Renji no colchão, se arrastando para cima dele.

- Sabe – ele começou enquanto puxava o elástico que prendia o cabelo de Renji. Os cabelos ruivos dele escorreram pelo colchão e ele ficou olhando os olhos de Grimmjow, embora este não o olhasse; ele parecia mais interessado nos fios de cabelo de Renji. - Eu sempre quis saber como seria seu cabelo solto.

- Que curiosidade mais estranha.

- É... Sempre tem gente pra tudo – usou um tom divertido e tirou a camisa de Renji, jogando para o lado; Grimmjow desabotoou a própria camisa, mas não tirou. Renji baixou o olhar e ficou estranhamente admirado pela forma que o corpo de Grimmjow tinha. Era tão perfeito que chegava a ser meio surreal.

- Por que seu cabelo é azul?

- Sei lá, porque eu gosto.

- Que resposta horrível.

Grimmjow riu e se arrastou por cima de Renji, sentou nas coxas dele e começou a tirar o cinto e abrir a calça do rapaz enquanto falava. - Me dá um ar diferente, diz aí. E por que seu cabelo é vermelho?

- Porque eu gosto.

- Péssima resposta – zombou Grimmjow, e Renji deu uma risada nervosa. Ele nem estava mais concentrado na conversa; as mãos do outro em seu corpo, perigosamente perto de uma área muito sensível tomava toda sua atenção. Renji enfiou os dedos pelos próprios cabelos e prendeu a respiração, erguendo o peito do colchão quando Grimmjow enfiou a mão por dentro da calça aberta dele. - Acho que não quero mais conversar... - Grimmjow curvou o corpo e passou os lábios com força pela barriga de Renji, passando a língua com a mesma força eventualmente por ali. A respiração do ruivo foi ficando pesada e a cada respirada, o cheiro de Grimmjow – ainda mais dentro do QUARTO dele, na cama onde ele dormia – ficava mais forte. Mais entorpecedor.

Renji respirou fundo e mudou de atitude meio rápido demais; ele agitou as pernas para tirar a calça do corpo e Grimmjow o ajudou de bom grado. Ele puxou o de cabelos azuis para cima de si e quando ele caiu por cima de seu corpo, Renji não reclamou ou fez qualquer som. Apenas mordeu e puxou o lábio inferior de Grimmjow, que curvou a boca num sorriso engraçado e o beijou, dessa vez as línguas travavam uma batalha para ver quem dominaria quem. Não era como antes quando Renji simplesmente deixava-se levar por ele.

Eles rolaram na cama durante um bom tempo; Grimmjow segurava Renji pelos pulsos, ficava uns minutos e logo o ruivo se soltava. Eles trocavam de lado e a força que um aplicava sobre o outro era um pouco violenta demais para a situação em que estava. Estavam, obviamente, decidindo quem ia dominar quem – não que isso já não estivesse mais do que claro desde a primeira vez que eles transaram –, mas Renji era persistente e não ia se entregar com facilidade dessa vez. Inconscientemente ele lembrou de como Ichigo e ele travaram a mesma batalha no começo, mas quando abriu os olhos ao sentir os lábios do outro em sua orelha, ele enxergou aquele punhado de cabelo azul-céu e se deu conta que estava numa briga com alguém muito mais forte que Ichigo. E com uma personalidade mil vezes mais forte, também.

Grimmjow o derrubou no colchão pela última vez antes que Renji simplesmente desistisse.

Eles arfaram ruidosamente e Grimmjow engoliu saliva, fechando os olhos enquanto se apoiava nas mãos. Ele estava sentado bem abaixo da pélvis de Renji e o ruivo estava começando a pirar. - Desiste?

Renji respirou enquanto observava Grimmjow retomar seu fôlego.

- Já consegui o que queria...

- O quê?

- Fiz você _perder o fôlego. _- Renji usou um tom divertido e riu, ainda arfando e buscando por ar, seja lá de onde ele pudesse vir.

Grimmjow deu uma risada e passeou os olhos pelo contorno do corpo de Renji, pelas gotas de suor que se acumulavam no alto da testa do ruivo, pelo peito branco e tatuado dele que brilhava pelo suor e pelo desenho que os fios vermelhos faziam no lençol branco. Ele era a personificação do homem que Grimmjow queria ter para si. E não foi tão difícil encontrá-lo, mas que foi difícil de tê-lo... Foi.

E a essa altura, Grimmjow já estava despido de praticamente toda sua roupa; só lhe sobrava as boxers e o colar prateado que pendia de seu pescoço. Renji o observou com uma expressão exausta – e eles nem começaram, hein – e passou uma das mãos pelo peito brilhante de Grimmjow.

- É, acho que conseguiu – disse o de cabelos azuis, rindo de si mesmo e baixou o tronco para beijar o colo de Renji; o ruivo passou os braços pelo pescoço de Grimmjow, mas ele não ficou ali por muito tempo porque logo Grimmjow arrastou-se para baixo e Renji já começava a infartar (exageradamente falando) só com a proximidade daquela boca com seu membro. E Grimmjow era decididamente o melhor naquilo.

Quando Renji sentiu seu corpo estremecer, Grimmjow parou o que estava fazendo e despiu-se completamente. Por um instante, o ruivo pensou em xingá-lo por ter parado justo _agora_, mas ele não era burro. E sabia o que Grimmjow estava fazendo. Quando ele o penetrou, Renji torceu o rosto com a dor e soltou uns ruídos de protesto com a garganta; Grimmjow até que foi muito gentil com ele, se querem saber. Da última vez ele estava pouco se lixando.

Ele passou a movimentar-se com calma dentro de Renji e com o passar dos segundos – e com a expressão do ruivo mudando de dor para prazer visível –, Grimmjow passou a acelerar e Renji apertava os músculos de suas costas com tamanha violência que chegava a doer, mas certamente não era nada comparada à dor que o ruivo devia ter sentido no começo, e talvez até ainda sentisse mas o prazer com certeza sobressaía essa sensação ruim.

Quando os dois atingiram o orgasmo – praticamente ao mesmo tempo, Grimmjow nem agüentava mais se segurar –, o de cabelos azuis deixou o corpo cair sobre o de Renji e dessa vez, ele reclamou. Empurrou Grimmjow para o lado e ele rolou pela cama, deitando de bruços.

- Como você é romântico – ironizou Grimmjow, ofegando forte.

- Você não é leve, sabe.

- E você é bem estreito – Grimmjow dessa vez, gargalhou com um tom maldoso e Renji revirou os olhos, ignorando-o. Ele passou a concentrar-se nas respirações ofegantes e instantes depois, ele sentiu que Grimmjow se aproximava dele novamente. Ele beijou o ombro do ruivo e encostou o queixo ali, respirando direto no ouvido de Renji. - Sinto muito pela dor.

Renji ficou calado por uns segundos. - Eu agüento.

- Claro, você é muito macho. - O ruivo olhou feio para Grimmjow e este ergueu a cabeça para beijar o canto dos lábios de Renji. - Se te consola... Você foi o único que me tirou o fôlego desse jeito.

Renji sorriu.

- Definitivamente eu me sinto muito melhor agora.

* * *

Eeeee fim. D:

Obrigada **Dayane Manfrere, Kairi, Kira 'Larry', dhesia, Tamires, Kuchiki Tsuki e Pop-chan, **pelas reviews. Obrigada mesmo! :D

Espero que gostem e não deixem de mandar suas reviews. :D me deixa muito feliz, weeee. -doida-


End file.
